


Bored

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Series: Shut up and kiss me [3]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke had an awful morning and is also totally bored. So he visits Nathan in his office to get some distractions from that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is the third part of this series you can read this fic as a stand alone. You just have to know that Duke and Nathan started kind of a relationship a few days ago ;)
> 
> And this was planned as something short, maybe 500 words or so ... well, it got a little longer than that xD

Duke sighed loudly as his head fell back and he was looking to the ceiling. He was bored all day and he was wishing to get some distractions from that at this place but Duke had been so wrong. Nathan just stubbornly sat at his desk and didn’t move at all not even at this pitying sound of Duke.

“Come on, Nathan,” he grumbled and looked back at the Chief. “Only this time. I had a fucking morning and I need something to cheer me up.”

“I said I have work to do,” Nathan replied without looking up. A dozen files were spread over his desk.

“Yeah, and I don’t and I’m bored.” Duke had never thought that it would be so difficult to persuade Nathan to do some sexy stuff but then again it was Nathan. Nathan who loved his job and got a boner when his whole day was planned out. Duke did know what he put himself into as he agreed to this relationship but maybe Duke had hoped that Nathan craved him enough to just forget his work for a while. Didn’t seem this way.

But Duke wouldn’t give up so easily. He knew that Nathan wanted this as badly as he did, he just couldn’t admit it because Duke was sitting right in the Chief’s office and he of all should make a good example for the rest of the police station. Duke got it but Duke wasn’t Duke if he wouldn’t at least try.

He stood up and walked over to the windows and watched the police men running around. Normally Duke would feel uncomfortable being here too long. Too much cops weren’t his thing but with Nathan around it was okay. The feeling was duller than normally. “So you will just send me home then?” Duke tried to sound as hurt as possible.

“We have a date tonight, Duke.” Nathan sounded finally annoyed. One point for Duke. “You can wait till then I think.”

Duke didn’t think so. Okay, yes, probably he _could_ wait but he didn’t want to. He closed the shutters and turned around again. Nathan was looking up for the first time. “For what did you do that?”

Duke shrugged. “Just taking precautions. You know, for the case that something happens. We wouldn’t want the whole police force watching, right?”

“Duke!” Nathan turned his chair around and straightened up a bit. He focused all his attention on Duke and Duke didn’t want anything other than that. He was good. You just had to annoy him long enough and Nathan would stop with the boring stuff and pay attention to the good stuff.

“Nathan!” Duke tried to be serious but failed miserably. He laughed out loud. “Do you really think your whole intimidating attitude will work on me?”  

Nathan rolled his eyes. “Just shut up and-“

Duke was faster in acting than Nathan in speaking. Before Nathan could even finish his sentence Duke leaned down and put his lips on Nathan’s. He placed his hand on Nathan’s neck and pulled him closer. Nathan went stiff at the sudden attack. Probably he just didn’t expect it at all. It happened sometimes. Duke still had to adjust to a partner who couldn’t feel his touch. If his actions were too fast or sudden Nathan just couldn’t comprehend as quickly as others would. But he always came around, like right now too. After the first seconds of surprise were over Nathan leaned into the kiss. He actually got out of his chair and stood up to be closer to Duke, to press himself against his body. Duke grinned into the kiss. So much to “I have to work”.

Duke went along and pushed Nathan against his desk. The kiss got more heated and Duke ran a finger over Nathan’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt inconspicuously.

“Duke…” Nathan mumbled into the kiss.

“What?” Duke smirked and pulled back a little but stayed as close as possible. “What is it, Mister Prude?”

“I wanted to say ‘Shut up and let me finish my work’!” It sounded like Nathan wanted to stop this right now with that but nevertheless he lingered onto Duke’s lips. Duke chuckled. Nathan really didn’t know what was good for him. He wanted this, he wanted this so badly and still he was too responsible for doing this right now when he had work to do.

“You can’t say shut up and not expect me to think of kissing you, Nate,” Duke tried it again. He didn’t want to stop right now. It was just a little kissing. A little break of work. No crime at all. Even the chief of police was allowed to have some fun then and now. “You have changed.”

“I don’t think so. If I remember right I first did my homework before I let myself get distracted by you.”

Yeah, Nathan had his priorities. First work then the fun. For Duke that had always been a torture. Nathan could be very stubborn if he wanted and it was just unfair when Duke was sitting next to him and had to wait. “Yeah, I remember too. It was hell.”

“But we are no kids anymore.” Nathan gently touched Duke’s lips with his own. “And I probably should take a break anyway.”

“This sounds like a sane man who knows what’s good for him.” Duke grinned broadly. “Always listen to your boyfriend.” Suddenly he had Nathan’s hand on his chest and was pushed away. His eyes met Duke’s and he just stared at him for several seconds. This was the moment when Duke realized what he actually said. This relationship – or whatever it was – was going on for several days now. But it was mostly kissing, making out and sex. They didn’t really talk about it or what it meant to them. They didn’t clarify what they both wanted it to be. It was the first time the term boyfriend dropped in a conversation and Duke wandered if he took a step too far. Nathan was always the one who took a step back when it came to emotions but on the other hand he started all this a few days ago so he shouldn’t mind that much, should he?

Duke wanted to fix his mistake and opened his mouth but he didn’t get a word out of it because he had his mouth full of Nathan again. It was a tender kiss. A kiss that Duke showed that Nathan did want this. He didn’t only want the whole sex and kissing part he wanted it all, the whole boyfriend part too. The kiss ended with them touching their foreheads.

“This was nice,” Duke commented as the door suddenly creaked open. Nathan jumped away.

“Hey, Nathan, I’ve got-“ Audrey’s voice abruptly stopped. Duke turned around and used the opportunity to get closer to Nathan again. Audrey was inspecting them both with her detective look and then grinned. “I didn’t know you had a visitor, chief.” Her smile got even wider. “I’ll come back later when you are finished.” She seemed so proud of herself as she exited the room. Duke was turning back to Nathan as the door opened again. Audrey’s head popped in. “Oh, and I would lock the door next time.” She winked at them and then disappeared for good.

Duke couldn’t help the big smile on his face. Nathan seemed a little flustered about this interruption. Duke on the other hand had absolutely no problem with that. “Did you tell Audrey about us?”

Nathan just shook his head. “Not yet.”

“Well, I think she knows now.”

Nathan raised an eyebrow. “You think?”

“Well”, Duke shrugged. “I’m not a detective like her and even I could put the clues together and came to the solution that we are fucking each other.”

“Duke, you are unbelievable.” Nathan shook his head.

“I will take this as a compliment, Nate.” Duke grabbed Nathan’s shirt and pulled him closer. “So what about your break?” They were interrupted after all and Duke wanted to just carry on where they left off. But Nathan pulled away and walked to the door. A sting of disappointed struck Duke but he didn’t show. He didn’t want Nathan to feel guilty that Duke was sad that their make out session was canceled. It was probably not the right timing anymore and Duke was proud of Nathan that he had almost jumped over his own shadow and did something he would have never done before. It was a start and Duke would get to this point again. No hurry there.

So he followed Nathan. “Okay, I will go now so you can finish your work. I got it.” Duke stood behind Nathan who got his hand on the doorknob. Impatiently Duke waited for Nathan to open the damn door. Instead he switched the pin and locked it. “Okay.” Now Duke was really surprised about Nathan. “So I’m not going?” He asked, smiling broadly.

“Shut up!” And this time it was Nathan who acted so quickly that Duke almost didn’t see it coming.


End file.
